The gate driver on array (GOA) technique, as a new display technique, can remove a part of a scanning driving integrated circuit by integrating the scanning driving circuit on the array substrate, so that materials are saved and process steps are reduced, thereby realizing the purpose of reducing the cost of products. However, current GOA products are mostly applicable to small and medium size products. In the case that a size of a product is relatively large, it would cause a problem that output capability of a scanning driving signal is insufficient. For example, amplitude of the scanning driving signal is too small at a remote position because resistance is too large, or high-frequency display cannot be realized because delay is excessive. In order to improve such problem, the prior art usually increases the maximum amplitude voltage of the scanning driving signal, so as to enhance the amplitude of the scanning driving signal at each position on the whole.